Blank Stare
by Aaymie FrostBite
Summary: Kagome loses her memory and is sent back into the future after Inuyasha confesses his love for her.3 years later she returns by accident. Why are all the people here telling her she's an incarnation, a priestess, and weirdest of all...their friend?InuXKag
1. Forgotten Memory

I do not own nor will not ever own Inuyasha, though if I could buy it, I would, and I would make Kagome and Inuyasha make out with eachother while Sango and Miroku danced to "uhn tiss uhn tiss" by the Bloodhound Gang, and shippo would be murdering Kikyo with a saftey pin. Good thing I dont own it, huh?

Hope you enjoy- P.S. Koga would be ballroom dancing with Fluffy.

-  
"INUYASHA"

The earth shattering screach sounded as if it could stop time itself forcing Inuyasha to part lips with the woman he loved. He pulled Kagome close to his frame as her body trembled in fear, peering out into the darkness. He growled protectively. After just confessing his love to the young miko, there was no chance in hell he was going to allow _her_ to be hurt.  
Moments had passed and for a fleeting second he mused that that perhaps he was delerious with guilt, but shortly determined that the peircing scream was her voice, and so, he held Kagome tighter. She whimpered either becuase she was hopelessly frightened or in pain by Inuyasha's crushing grip.

"I've sat by and watched this horrible girl melt your heart for far too long," Kikyo said from the darkness of the forest. There was a distinct hint of shakey rage within her voice that seemed to bleed through the sound barrier. "IT...ENDS...NOW"

At that, a blue and pink fusion of pure energy emerged from the dark of night, howling a high pitched whisle. The overpowering force knocked Kagome to the ground and she winced in pain. The gust played with her raven locks, and she looked up horrified.

A crack of thunder cackled in the backround and Inuyasha had a feeling he was being laughed at by the storm. He felt warmth on his chest, trickling down his abdomine and an extreme drowsiness wash over him.

"Just like 50 years ago, huh? Only this time I'm taking you with me Inuyahsa." His name on her tounge sounded bitter, like she had swallowed something terribly sour. Inuyasha flinched at the forign sound. He could only imagine Kagome cowering beside the well as she frantically searched the shadows for Kikyo. Or maybe her dark brown orbs were watching Inuyasha in dismay, his body pinned to the sacred tree by a single arrow. Either way, he felt his vision blurring and his muscles relaxing. _Kikyo_, he silently said inside his mind, _Stay the hell away from Kagome or I'll slaughter you...ugh...cant stay awake...you bitch_.

Her voice echoed through the black depths of his fading mind. All his sences were dulling rapidly, but he knew for sure that the undead miko wench was standing right in from of him. That fact was confirmed with the proof of her ice cold hand slipping behind his neck in an almost loving way. _This is it_, he thought,_ I'm going to hell...oh Kagome please forgive me._

"Get your zombie hands off him." He heard Kagome's voice echo in the backround of his subconcious. Kikyo's presence did not faulter. "I said GET OFF INUYASHA!" She yelled whole heartedly. Inuyasha's eyes opened to the sound of his own name. Kikyo's back was now turned to him and Kagome was staring doe eyed at the undead preistess The creek of her bow seemed 10 times louder tinight.

_ Tension_, Kagome thought, _This tension is making it hard to breathe...What do I do? Can I really kill Kikyo? Do I have it in me to kill anyone?_ She gulped wondering if everyone could hear it. Kikyo was staring at her heatedly. The anger was resonating off of her like fire. As if some great force understood, this thought, heavy raindrops started downpouring, cooling off every inch of Kagome's skin.

A twisted grin played with the corners of Kikyo's lips as she raised her hand.  
Kagome paniced.

_What?! _Her heart raced.

Another cotten candy colored force of pure energy formed in Kikyo's delicate hand.

"Die hinderance." She whispered. Kagome felt her arrow rebel against her tight hold as it reversed, aiming straight at her own chest.

_WHAT?!_ Kagome's eyes widened in hopelessness.

The pure evergy was released from Kikyo's grasp, traveled to the arrow, and Kagome felt a searing pain just below her shoulder like white hot iron. She fell back...far back and it seemed like an eternity passed her by as she remembered every memory she thought she had forgotten. There was an absence of noise despite the pouring rain, leading her to beleive she was already dead. But the pain of the arrow and the pain of knowing she was leaving Inuyasha with that dreadful bitch still remained.

_I'll be waiting for you...Inuyasha_, she thought optomistically, even though she knew she would probably never see him again. Kagome hit her head harshy on the side of the well bringing on sweet unconsiousness and sending her flying back into her time.

Inuyasha had witnessed the whole shocking attack on love and silently cursed Kikyo, though it came out as more of a strangled gasp. In his head he was screaming at himself for not being able to protect her. He was enraged, and there was no way he'd let himself be dragged off to hell with that damn wench.

Kikyo spun around to face Inuyasha, water glistening off her hair, and she gave him an evil smirk. "Finally...come with me to the afterlife. We shall remain there together...for all of time." She steped closer leaving an inch between her and her prey.

Fire burned around them in the cold rain as the gates of hell opened, welcoming them both.

"Never." Inuyasha replyed firmly and calmly.

He next felt his own claws expand as the full demon arose from inside his soul and dug them deep though Kikyo's sham of a body. Moments passed as if she was trying to comprehend exactly what had just happened. Inuyasha was wondering what she was thinking. He was disgusted, deciding to twist the hand, rearranging its position in her. She gasped.

"Never" he whispered again, though this time the word sounded shakey and out of place. Her blood trickling down his arm felt hotter than the fire. She looked up and gazed into his red eyes. _Betrayed again_, she mused desperately, _Inu...ya...sha._

With that las thouht of betrayal, she left this world the same way she had the first time. A strange calm crossed over the area, angering Inuyasha. He'd failed. He couldnt keep Kagome safe, he let her get hurt, she was probably-

"Dead..." he moaned, "Oh god"

He cryed, but you could not tell the difference between this frantic tears and the rain. He struggled against the curse that Kikyo put on him, already knowing it was futile.

"I CAN SAVE HER!" He roared, begging god to set him free, "LET ME SAVE KAGOME"

Screaming in pain, he pulled and tugged knowing this curse wouldnt let him go.

He cryed.

_Kagome,_ he thought, _I'll see you soon._

His eyes closed tightly letting himself be taken by darkness as the last tear he would shed in a long time trickled down his pale cheek.  
-  
_...I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter is suffering from amnesia...she wont remember her friends...her family...her own name...We were able to stop the bleeding above her chest...Luckily the arrow didnt peirce the heart...But the blow to the head...your fortunate she's still with you Ms..._

-  
"Is Kagome ever coming back?" Shippo asked on the verge of tears. Miroku stared down at the little fox demon sympathetically. It had been 3 days since they found Inuyasha's body pinned to the sacred tree with Kikyo's bloody and battered sham of a corpse sprawled at his feet, and Kagome was no where to be seen. Miroku shifted his gaze at the lovely demon-slayer Sango who looked drained and terribly upset. He slipped an arm around her in an effort of wasted comfort, and looked back at Shippo, who was preparing himself to jump up into Sango's arms.

Kirara mewed sadly at Miroku's feet.

Simultaniously, the group glanced up at the poor half-demon who may as well be concidered dead right now. Miroku sighed "I dont know for certain Shippo..." her averted his eyes feeling the hot sting of tears, "...but I'm sure that if she doesnt come back, Inuyasha will never wake up again"

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
End of first chapter- Hope you enjoyed it, it being my first fanfiction. Grammer may be poor because I'm poor and cant afford Microsoft word, but I tried. Please feel free to give me your constructive critisizm- KHM


	2. Redundant

Sorry about how long it took to update...been busy...with...stuff.Anywhooo, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I just like playing with the plot line- Enjoy my nxt chapter!  
-  
Kagome sprang awake covered in a layer of nightsweat. The sound of the alarm clock rang out loud in her head and she almost covered her ears with her shakey hands before she silenced it. Lately her hearing was more intense than it used to be. After the accident...all of her senses were stronger. The sound of footsteps resonated from downstairs, almost inaudible like a faint whisper. She sighed, trying to muffle her fastly pounding heartbeat, and lifted herself from bed. It was the saturday, the first day of summer vaccation, and she needed to go to the bookstore to pick up a copy of the latest Stephen King novel before it sold out. _Hmmm_...she thought, _I think I'll hop in the shower first._

Gathering her wardrobe for the day and walking into her private bathroom (which she absolutely loved, seeing as young Sota always had a way of messying up the downstairs one), she thought of what she should do today after bathing and shoping. Her school friends were packing for various vaccations and hanging out with her family felt a little childish. At 18 years old, idependance was key to her survival.

She turned the glass knob to the shower, undressed, checked the water, and then stepped into the steaming fountain of water. Again, she sighed, but this time in releif. It had been 3 years since the accident yet she still had a few scars, the most noticable was the one above her chest. She couldnt remember any of it, besides the blinding pain and the recovery. In fact, she had no idea what exactly had happened or who she was. Everything before that very unlucky moment in time had been eradicated from her mind. Sometimes it was devistatingly painful to think that she had memories she would never be able to recall before that moment...hell, sometimes she'd cry about it. Her mother, who Kagome found very caring and endearing had told her the whole earth shattering story. Apparently Kagome was walking home from school when she was struck by a car. She had skidded across the pavement 7 feet before she was stopped in a construction site by a large metal rod sticking out of the ground. She was literally impaled. She had lost her memory. But it was a blessing that she didnt lose her life. Every so often, she would muse that maybe she had forgotten about something very important, something dear. Like there was something left behind that she would never know again.

_3 years_, she whispered in her subconsious, _Oh, Inu_-

"What?" she gasped, inhaling the steamy fog around her making the breathe sound like a weezy asthma attack. Gooseflesh crawled slowly up her arms and legs, creeping up her back and chest. Her nipples hardended in a twisted fear. What exactly was happening to her? Why had she been so jumpy lately?

Reluctantly washing the last traces of conditioner out of her hair and turning off the shower, she tried to slow her speedy heartbeat. She stopped and gazed at herself in the mirror. Seconds turned to minutes as she tried to figure herself out by her own appearance. Maybe if she looked long enough, she would be able to uncrack the riddle that was her life...find the last peice of the puzzle.

_I'm being silly,_ she thought, _pull yourself together girl, you've got stuff to do today, ok?_

Makeup, wardrobe, getting together all the assentials...only took about 10 minutes with her wandering mind. Being distracted kept her from going insane. She grabbed her keys from the top drawer of her dresser, but paused to glance at the creamy purple jewel. An airloom. That was what her mother had said when she asked about it. Her grandfather had come up with another weird ancient story about how it came to be and blah blah blah. She always tried her best to not take anything that old man told her.

Incandessent light bounced elegantly off the chain. She touched it gingerly with her fingertips, stroking the smooth surface and shuddered. An erie feeling always engulfed her when she made contact with the damn thing. She pulled it out of the wooden drawer and undid the clasp. 2 minutes later when whe finally worked up the curage, she put it around her neck. It felt bitterly cold on the bare flesh of her bossum, she tried to ignore it. After all, it was very pretty.

Walking downstairs, she was almost consumed in a thick black smoke that threatened a cough in her throat. Mother had burned breakfast again. "Kagome, where are you off to?" She could hear her mother call from the kitchen. She hacked.

"To the bookstore and then to a friends." she replied. Her eyes had started to water. Kagome slipped on her shoes and shouted back at her mom. "Be back late." She stepped outside, releived for the fresh air as the blackness of burnt fish came swooping out the door. She breathed in big gulps as she approached her car. It wasnt anything special, but it got her around tokyo. Sometimes, mostly on the weekdays, traffic was hellish. But she was only going a few blocks down from the bookshop. No problem.

Getting in her car and starting it, she breifly felt a little guily about lying to her mom. After going to _Tokyo's Beloved Books_ she had no clue where she was going to go. She just didnt want to be home right now. She pulled out of the driveway watching her house as blackness seem to engulf the entire area. Someones going to call the firedepartment again, she groaned, this always happens. The ride was easy and smooth which she thanked god for.

She only had to stop one for a young couple to cross the street. For some reason unknown to her, she gazed at them almost entranced. They were holding hands, giggling, kissing, all the normal couple stuff. But she couldnt pry her eyes off them. She looked down at her hand and tried to picture it in another soft, strong hand. Momentarily she closed her eyes in an almost longing way, but ripped them open when the image of a clawed callused hand grasping hers crossed her vision. Her heart was racing again. Soon, she pulled into the parking lot of the bookstore.

The store was unusually small and very quaint. Everytime she entered, the tall bald man who owned the shop would great her with a warm smile and a pleasant greeting. Normally from there, her day would pick up and she would be stuck in a confusingly good mood. Sometimes the man would talk about his hansome son and tell her he was single, looking for an attractive little lady to court. Kagome would laugh. The door jiggled as she opened it. Lo and behold, Mr.You-Should-Date-My-Son-Little-Lady gave her a heart warming smile.

"Hello Kagome, why the long face my dear? Dont you know that I held the last copy of Stephen King's Cell for you?" He chimed, and then whispered excitedly, "They've been FLYING off the shelves"

"Oh, its nothing Mr. Lee, just been a little jumpy today. Thanks for keeping that copy for me, I've been itching to read it." She replied with a great big fake smile on. She was in no mood to talk."I'm going to look around for a little bit, that ok?" She added.

"No problem, dear." He ended and once again shoved that sweet smile down her throat. She turned, eyeing the selection of literature in front of her. After 20 minutes of searching, she gave in and walked to the front desk. She was exasperated.

"I guess this'll do Mr.Lee." She sighed. "Ok, let me just ring that up for you and get a bag," he said sweetly, turning. From there she heard him mumbling to her something about his strong handsome son, and like always, she half ingored this. Her eyes scanned the room and finally rested upon a brightly colored mythology book called 'Demons, Ogres, and Creatures of the Fudal Era'. Normally she would disregard books such as this. Kagome had learned that she did not beleive half the stories people came up with about the past. She had no need to, after all, it was all bullshit, right? But this colorful book had drawn her attention, and for some reason, she could quite look away. She swayed a little, almost falling, but caught herself before she toppled over.

"You alright darlin'?" Mr. Lee asked concerned from the back of the desk. His eyes were bright with confusion.

"Yeah..." She started faintly, "Um...How much do I owe you?" She wanted to leave.

"20 bucks dear" He spoke, his voice still tainted with confusion. She pulled the money from her wallet with shakey hands and passed him the money hurriedly. "Sorry Mr. Lee, I have to go"

"Come back soon!" That smile again. Kagome shuddered

.  
Once she got in the small vehicle, she paused and rested her head on the back of her seat. _What,_ she thought, _just happened there? Quit the anxiety attacks, your alright. _With that last note, she started the car and drove, not knowing where she wanted to go, but knowing she didnt want to be here.

_Home..._a voice traveled from the blackness of her subconcious.

Kagome blinked. Her face was blank.

_Go home...please._

"Oh wow," she moaned impatiently,"Now I'm going crazy"

She drove fast. She was going home. She was going to lay down and forget this day ever happened, she would put it with all the memories from before the accident and keep sane. The drive was quick and soon enough, she was opening her car door and walking up the many steps that led to her house. Halfway up she sat down on one of the steps and rummaged through her back desperately. She pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Without haste, she lit it, letting the bitter fumes enter her lungs. She exhaled.

_To the shrine._

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned with a scared tint bleeding through her voice.

_Please...go to the shrine._

"No" she spat out blatently.

_Please kagome...you have to...for me_.

"And who the hell are you exactly?" She whispered angrily, afraid that if her tone was too loud, someone would hear and send her to the phyche ward.

The voice was silent.

"Fine." She caved and started up the steps again. This whole situation was so direly stressful and unatural. She was just hoping that maybe by listening to it, it would silence itself. As soon as she reached the last step, she felt a vibrating on her chest, as if her heart was beating so speradically. She looked down, almost afraid to. She gasped.

No longer on her resting on her chest, the milky purple jewel was floating in middair and softly tugging her in the direction of the well. It was shaking violently. Curiously, she followed the pull twards the well. Breathing deeply, she cautiosly took each step until she was at the door. She closed her eyes, they fluttered in the sockets. Kagome then opened the door. Her eyes flung open and she stood their wide eyed with her mouth open. She couldnt breathe anymore.

-  
And I guess thats it for that chapter. I guess it dragged on longer than I thought it would and maybe it was a little dull, but it did all the explaining and stuff. The importants. I promise that after this chapter, the fun stuff'll start happening- G'day! KHM P.S luvin the cliff hanger, lol.


	3. Despair

Home sick, so I decided to write a new chapter. I'm pretty phyched, I got reviews!! Thanks to you guys, you rock my socks. woot woot. Now on with the show...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. But I'll buy it at a high price(RE4, play it.)

_A/N The Miroku's Journal thing is just going to explain stuff and I may use it later on in the story, depending on if it needs explaining and all that jazz._

-----------------------------------------------------

Miroku's journal ,

13 August,

_Its been 3 years exactly since Kagome's strange disapearance. I find myself wondering wondering where she could possibly be, and why she left. And...if she'll ever return to us._

_Shippo has grown quite a bit taller, though he is still a young boy. Everyday it pains me to see that expression on his face, like he's tring to hide his sorrow through a facaude of happiness. He never speeks of Kagome and when she is brought up in a conversation, he stares at the floor. I think the reasoning behind this is because he doesnt want anyone to see his tears._

_Sango cries though. Sometimes while I lay in bed, I can hear her crying sofly next to me. At this point, I usually hold her tight until she finds slumber again. She often mumbles their names in her sleep, Kagome and Inuyasha's I mean. This, also, pains me quite a bit._

_Kaede has been strong for us. She tries her best._

_Koga, unfortunatly, is distraught. He speaks of 'wringing the mutts neck', but he knows as well as we do, that none of this was Inuyasha's fault. Koga has set up a den close to the village so he can catch Kagome's scent when she returns._

_It has been stressful couple of years, none of us are in the mood to fight on, and none of us have to because Naraku has ceased to be. Sesshomaru and Kagura had taken care of him, and settled in the western lands where they mated. Kanna is with them I think. Sango and I are soon to be married. Well, we have been for 2 years now...but both of us, though we never say it, want to wait for Kagome and Inuyasha. This has been all the happeneings since Kagome and Inuyasha left us 3 years ago._

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome stared solidly at the well. Blue light sifted through the floor boards and well. Something eerie and cold crossed her body, producing the second wave of gooseflesh for today. She wondered vaguely if she indeed did want to go find out what was down there, but quickly pushed that thought out of her mind, because whatever was down there, couldnt be left unchecked. Plus, she had a feeling that whatever it was or wasnt...needed her.

She started walking down the stairs. One step, two, three. Her heart raced loudly, the sound beating on her eardrum. Four, five, six, seven. She paused and looked back. The door was now closed behind her. A sign, thats what it was, theres no turning back from here. Eight. The last step. She was on the last one and regret for ever listening to that voice ceaced to be. Her feet touched the gravel floor and instantaneously, without her own approval of doing so, she pulled her feet over the side and plunged into the well. She closed her eyes waiting for the bottom. The pain of her legs being crushed by the pressure of her body. It never came. _What am I doing? What the hell is going on?_ She thought.

_ Going back home._ The voice finally unmuted spoke softly to her.

Kagome opened her eyes without haste. She was at the bottom of the well, her hands and knees dirty with aged soil. Sighing, she rose. The incandescent blue light was gone and she looked up into the sun, just above the top of the well. _Wait...wasnt there a roof above the shrine? I'm freaked out now,_ she thought a little shaken. Regardless, she climbed, feeling the strain as her finger nails bit into the wood. When she reached the top, she had to sheild her eyes from the bright sun as she spun over the edge and let her feet touch the grass. Her eyes scanned the area thinking how absurd this whole situation was. Did she go into a portal or something? Was she on a different planet? Then her eyes reached it. The sacred tree, which stood tall above the other trees in the landscape. _Thats were I'm going,_ she thought idly,_ I want to go somewhere familiar._

"Kagome?" She heard a shocked, yet releived voice behind her. Her head turned suspiciously to the owner of that young voice. It looked like a young boy, about 8 or 9, only his ears pointed upwards and a bushy tail was poking out from behind him. "Kagome!" He yelled releived and ran toward her on all fours. Kagome was absolutely paralized. _How does he know my name? Whats going on here?_ Her mind screamed. Finally she reacted.

"STOP!" Her voice echoed through the landscape...reaching the village. She was confused and almost convinced that she was on an alien planet.

The little demon in front of her stopped dead in its tracks and stared up at the young girl he remembered only years before. This time she was different though. Her hair was much longer, almost reaching her lower back. Instead of her normal green short skirt and white blouse, her garb simply consisted of a black zip up with the words Dir En Grey encripted across the middle, and a short jean skirt. She looked drained, not like she did before. She looked upset and confused as if she had never seen him in her life. Shippo was crushed. A tear rolled down his face.

"Oh, you dont remember me? Kagome I-" he began but was cut off quickly.

"I think if I ever saw a boy with a tail before, I would have remembered!" She yelled sarcastically making the poor fox demon flinch. He started to cry. A pang of sadness crushed her heart. "Oh, Shippo, I'm sorry, dont cry, please." Almost immediatly, he stopped crying and stared up at her with wide eyed confusion.

"Kagome, if you dont remember me, than why did you just say my name?" He asked smoothly bringing the word trickery to mind. A horrified look crossed over Kagome's face as the young boy in front of her took a few more steps closer. "Let me show you, please Kagome, let me help you remember"

Kagome's mind began to race so fast, it took all her energy to keep up with it. Panic flooded her body, making the blood in her veins ache with searing pain. As the little boy took a step closer to her, she backed up, balancing the distance. Her perifrial vision began to fade into complimentary colors, blurring into eachother like fusion. He took another step, and Kagome's foot took half a shakey step back before the ball of her heal collided with a root. She fell into the long grass, her hurt back sending sporatic pain up and down her body. Her eyes never left the peculiar boy. The blurr in he corners of her eyes began fade into black, along with everything else, and slowly, she found bitter-sweet unconciousness kiss her on the forehead. The last thing she heard was her name spoken 30 times by 30 different people, and then the young boys voice utter the name Inuyasha.

"Well...how are we going to handle this?" he asked impatiently. 20 minutes ago, after hearing her voice from the bone eaters' well, they had rushed to see if Kagome was truely back. After dragging her limp body back to Kaede's, they had managed to accomplish nothing but stare at the poor girl. Shippo had told his story, how she couldnt remember him or anything at all for that matter. Miroku was begining to get frustrated. "Any one? Any ideas?" He prodded.

Sango was the first to look up. An uncertain gaze glazed over her eyes as she bit her lip in thought. "We have to convince her to go to the sacred tree." she announced, even thought it was on everyone elses mind already,"Maybe if she sees Inuyasha, she'll remember a little bit..." she stated and then mumbled off in puzzlment. Her delicate hand gingerly stroking Kirara, who purred redundatly with her eyes fixed on Kagome.

"Fate is the only one who can help us." Kaede spoke up, her eyes shifting from the floorboards to Miroku. Wisdom creeped out of those aged eyes, intensifying her look of intellegence."We must let her choose the path she wants to walk. If she decides to remain here and figure out her past, she is more than welcome. But if she wishes to go home, non of us can stop her."

Miroku stared at Kagome again, his heart filled with rage and sorrow, and then ultimately put his head down. "Kaede is right. When she wakes up, she wont remember us, she may not want to be here, and after this, we may never see her again. But before she fades out of our lives forever, we need her to see Inuyasha"

Kagome stirred forcing everyone in the room to flinch. Hearts were pounding, heads were racing. Kagome's eyes opened and she gasped, backing herself into the corner of the room before anyone said a word. _Their going to kill me,_ she paniced, _these strange people are going to kill me and that'll be it, thanks to voices in my head and curiosity. Great._

"Dont kill me!" She pleaded and burried her face into her arm. Sango stared at her in concern, while Miroku took a step towards her. Kagome whimpered in fright feeling words thick on her tongue that refused to produce themselves. Miroku took another step and bent down in front of her. Kagome stared doe eyed at the young man dressed in traditional monk robes. She thought he was trying to read her mind as he concentrated on her face. His features lit up, and a huge smile crossed his face that somewhat reminded Kagome of Mr.Lee, but she wouldnt admit to thinking about it at the moment. "Hi! I'm Miroku!" he said estatically. Kagome loosened up a little, her tight muscles now calming slightly. "This is Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara." The warm smile never faultered.

"KAGOME" She heard from a distance, making those muscles tense up again. Faster that a bolt of lightning, she found a young man dressed in only cloths of fur holding her hands tightly in his. "I've been waiting for you," He said lovinly and placed a kiss on Kagome's already blush red cheek. She shreiked, racing to the monk, where she hid behind him, masking her face in a handful of blue robe._ I dont even know this guy_, she thought with guilt, _but he's kind and handsome, so I'll trust him. How the hell does everyone know me here???_ The monk gave a cheery laugh and then said "And thats Koga," He gave another heartfelt laugh. "She doesnt remember anything Koga, be gentile"

"Remember..." Kagome found herself saying, as if the word was spoken in a different language. "Am I supposed...to know you...people?" She asked shyly. None of them looked familiar. In fact, she was almost posotive she had never seen them in her entire life.

"Um..." The girl who Miroku called Sango spoke unsurely in the corner, "Your in the...'feudal era'...thats what you used to call it I think..." Sango never made eye contact with her former best friend, afraid of scaring her away. Years have passed, Kagome was deffinatly not the same person anymore, what with the loss of memory and such. She wasnt sure if this new person would even like her.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to take in all the madness that was going on here. She began to shake again and ducked low behind Miroku. He looked down at the scared girl who was clutching on to his clothing, and took one of her bone white hands in his. He smiled when she looked up at him. "Lets go see Inuyasha." he said with a soft smile. Captivated by his warm hospitality, she rose from her knees and began to follow the monk out into a village. She felt her other hand being consumed by another warm hand. It was Sango's, who's eyes were now filled with determitation. She smiled at Kagome and Kagome happily did the same.

_ Inuyasha_, she mused, lost in haze. The name tasted sweet, but a sour kind of sorrow came with it. _Inuyasha._

_------------------------------------------------------ _

Goddanm!!! My ass hurts from sitting here and typing this monster chapter. I better get some crazy awsome reviews for this one, the nxt chapters going to rock your socks, I promise-KHM


	4. Wicked Dreams

OMG!! I looooove you guys so much! I got 5 reviews on my last chapter making a total of 12 reviews and I'm only on the third chapter! Woot. Woot. So I decided to write the next chapter earlier and longer because you guys made my day. Pat yourselves on the back and repeat after me:

"THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT IF I COULD I WOULD GIVE IT TO HER FOR HER BIRTHDAY(cough, cough, on sunday, cough, cough,)"

Lets begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome scanned the area nervously. When she walked through the village, almost all the people greeted and poked her with questions like "How've you been?" and "Where did you go?" and the ever popular "Why did you leave us?" She was shaken by all the commotion and, needless to say, releived that she was back into the woods where the population basically consisted of Kagome and all her newfound friends. Priestess. Thats what those villagers had called her as she walked by them and smiled cautiously.

"Um?" she mumbled breaking the silence. Miroku and Sango shifted their gaze to young girl. Koga turned around curiously. Kagome cleared her throat. "What does 'priestess mean? Why did those people call me a priestess?" Several times she stuttered over her words. It wasnt easy talking to a group of people you didnt know, but seemed to know everything about you.

"A clean being with the ability to purify demons and such. Often equiped with a bow and arrow. Kagome, you are a priestess and a hellova good shot at that." Miroku said shyly. Seeing Kagome so clueless made him terribly sad. _She should know this stuff, _he thought in anger, _She should be able to recall who she is at the very least. Why...how could this happen to such a good person? _He tightened his grip on her hand in comfort.

The walk through Inuyasha's forest was silent the rest of the way. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own world, anticipating the awakening of Inuyasha. They would reunite, finally. Miroku hadnt been to the sacred tree for 2 years now. It was dreadfully hard looking at the hanyou he once fought beside during battle, pinned against the tree...like a rag doll...

"We're here." Sango stated in meloncholly, letting go of Kagome's delicate hand and brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Kagome looked at everyone, who seemed to be fixated on the same thing. Kagome glanced up.

No more than 25 feet away was a boy with ivory hair, cloaked in red robes. His head was tilted off to the side and slightyly pointing down. An arrow impaled his heart, but no blood was visable. Kagome gasped gazing at the young man binded to the tree, mostly watching his fuzzy dog ears in awe.

"Is he...dead?" she asked, a frown forming at the corners of her lips. Her heart raced thinking about what exactly she may be looking at.

Shippo spoke first.

"Go up to him Kagome." He said, the absurd command taking longer than a few minutes to register. She shook her head, staring at the lifeless form in front of her._ Inuyasha..._

"Go up to him Kagome." Miroku repeated, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome couldnt quite rip her eyes from the grotesquely heartbraking site nor feel the comforting warmth of the hand resting on her shoulder...but she could feel the sadness wash over her when her eyes grazed the sight of that young boy. She stepped forward with haste. Why was she so compelled to save the boy? Rip that arrow right out of his heart and...touch his ears? Feeling the heat of her company's gazes on the nape of her neck, she closed her eyes tight, wondering if there was anyway all this was a crazy dream.

She climbed the roots up to where Inuyasha was perched. Soon enough she was about only a few inches away from the young mans face. God...he's awfully cute come to think of it, she mused. Cocking her head to one side, lifting her hand up to his cheek, she gentily grazed his soft skin with her fingertips. She shook in suprise, realizing how bitterly cold he was. She blatently thought that this Inuyasha character was most definatly dead. There was no way a living man could be so undeniably cold, unless winter kisses him. Shuddering she spoke softly to herself, "I just touched a dead man..." She spun around and faced the monk.

"What do I do now?" she asked nervously. "I'm a priestess..." she retorted rolling her eyes a bit at that statement, "Surely I can revive dead people from the grave.

Miroku gave her a questioning look and replied, "He's not dead Kagome, he's under an ancient spell...Kaede told me last time your scent was enough to awaken him...try touching him."

Again Kagome sarcastically rolled her eyes and said, "I just did, he didnt wake up." This skin on the back of her neck was growing cold and she assumed the lifeless body behind her was the cause of this.

Miroku was getting extreemly impatient and frightened. What if she couldnt wake him up? Would all their hoping and dreaming amount to absolutely nothing in the end. An idea began to surface in his strained mind, but he knew it might be asking too much of the disoriented Kagome. Bitting his quivering lip, he sighed and threw this idea into words. "Try...umm..."

"Try kissing him." Sango finished. Miroku shifted his eyes towards the beautiful demon slayer, who looked absolutely stunning and brave at the moment. Determination seemed to bleed out of her, those lovely eyes so strong and curagious. Without a single thought in his head, he grasped onto her hand and squeezed to thank her. She never looked away from Kagome and Inuyasha.

Koga growled. _If her lips touch that mutts dirty mouth..._

The thought lingered in Kagome's head for a moment, peicing together what the lady had just said. This was crazy, undescribable what she was going through, why she was here, how she got here, and all these people who seemed so familiar with her yet she could never imagine meeting these people in her life. For the first time since she arrived here, she thought,_ Did my mother lie to me? Do I really belong in this place?_

Ever crazy thought eradicated as she spun around to face the young hanyou, placing a sweet kiss on his frozen lips. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\par _Kagome..._

_Kagome...I can smell her...I can taste her on my lips...am I...alive?..._

Thoughts raced through Inuyasha's mind for the first time in 3 years. He was regaining his memeory slowly but swiftly as he became reconnected with time itself.

His eyes flew open.

Before him was the lovely young Kagome. Her features had altered, changed. She looked like a grown young woman of maybe 18 or 19. Realizing he was staring at his love's eyelids, he closed his own and attempted to deepen the kiss, heart racing. He was begging Kagome to pull the arrow out of his so he could run his clawed fingers across her flawless body, pleading. He moaned in anticipation, fingers aching at the thought.

_(A/N- At this point in the story, I received a laptop, which I am writing on at the moment. Thought y'all wanted to know, cause I'm super phsyched!! Oh yeah, switch over to Kag's POV)_

When the heat of his body return, Kagome found herself feeling quite releived. He was alive again. When she felt the young hanyou's tongue trying to grant access into her mouth, her eyes flew open horrified. Hearing a faint moan escape the boys throat, she pulled away from the kiss so quickly, her balance almost faultered. Soon two amber orbs were fixed onto hers in a confused, longing mannor. In reaction, her hand rose and planted a hard slap across his cheek.

Everyone gasped mortified.

Inuyasha was stunned.

"What the hell was that for?!" he growled restlessly, hurt.

Kagome gulped. "You just tried to stick your tongue down my throat and I just met you!"

"You were the one who was pressing flesh-" He protested and then stopped in mid sentence after registering the last part of her yell. "Just...met...?" His eyebrows furrowed in utter disbelief. What the hell was she talking about? "Kagome, I've known you for longer than a year, I confessed my-"

_ Love to you... _He finished in his mind, quite embarrassed. _She doesnt remember me. She doesnt remember anything does she?_ An image burned in his brain of Kikyo mercilessly shooting Kagome with her own arrow, and his lady falling...falling and hitting her head on the side of the well. _Did it erase all her memories?_

"Kagome, pull the arrow from me." He commanded seriously. She looked at him as if he were speeking in tongues. "Do it, I wont feel it." Feeling anything at this moment would be impossible if she had no longer shared feelings with him. Seconds passed and finally she did as he requested, feeling the arrow turn into ash within her hand. To her suprise, he embraced her tightly the moment the arrow dissapeared into nothing. "I'm so sorry Kagome. On that night, I couldnt protect you, and now you dont know anymore, you cant remember anything can you?" His heart felt for her, this the woman he concidered his. "I thought you were dead...I'm glad at least your still here." He stuttered, feeling the sting of tears form.

Kagome was taken aback. She was oblivious to what exactly the hanyou was trying to imply. He might as well have been speeking gibberish. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

Inuyasha pulled out of his unexpected embrace. She noticed his eyes focused on everyone behind her. _They're smiling,_ he whispered, _All of my friends are here... _He quickly blushed shying away from their gazes. Regaining composure, He grabbed Kagome and leaped into the air, landing in front of everyone else. Bitting his lower lip, he looked at Miroku for guidance.

As if reading Inuyasha's thoughts, Miroku replied, "Let us go back to Kaede's, we have alot of catching up that cannot be overlooked." -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\par Well, thats it! Hope y'all enjoyed it and whatnot. I'm coming out with a new story soon about Vamps in Koga's POV. Its ganna be pretty sweet. I should have that out by Wednesday at the very latest. Busy weekend coming up, my birthday weekend, woot. woot. I'm going to get a tattoo and everything, so I probably wont do an update on this story until sometime late next week. Sorry. Oh and the next chapter for **Fire Vs. Water: Fates Fusion** should up for Monday (again, at the latest). Reviews pleeeeze--KHM\


	5. Sweet Nothings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, AND SOMETIMES I THINK THATS A GOOD THING.

Now that the legal psyco babble bullshit is said, on with it...

------------------

The walk was quiet and somewhat uncomfortable for Kagome. Her mind was still spinning from her first encounter with Inuyasha and she knew somewhere deep inside, it wouldnt stop reeling until her second encounter. This whole predicament slapped her right across the face. She started questioning her whole existence up to the day of the accident...wait...was it an accident? Did she really get hit by a car, or was there some missing puzzle peice to this story? She glanced at the ground for the most part, sometimes shifting her gaze towards Inuyasha in a longing sort of way. She didnt quite understand it herself, but knew for fact that she enjoyed that longing.

Inuyasha was trying his best to bite back the pain the moment. He never thought what would happen if Kagome ever came back. He never thought she would. But now, the elegant goddess standing so close to him, all he could do was think about holding the young preistess in his arms and kissing her gingerly. He wanted her, more than he ever had in his entire life...but he couldnt even touch her. She wasnt the same person. Not anymore. Sadly, he shook the thought out of his head. Things had to be restored to their natural order somehow...they had to.

Soon the village was in sight, and the group was headed towards Kaede's hut. The tension could be cut by a butter knife. Kagome started to notice how close Inuyasha had inched towards her since leaving the tree. She could almost feel his newly restored body heat bleeding into her skin. They entered into the hut.

"Miroku, whats Naraku been up to since I left?" Inuyasha demanded aggressively, the thought just hitting him.

Kagome frowned. "Who's Naraku?" The name sounded vaguely familiar.

Sitting down beside her, Inuyasha retorted, "An evil bastard who needs to be taken care of."

"Who's been taken care of." Miroku corrected. The hanyou shot him a questioning look. "Your brother Sesshomaru and Kagura took care of him. We believe they've settled in the western lands at Sesshomaru's castle, and mated."

Inuyasha's confused facial features did not faulter. Seeing that, Miroku, lifted the rosary from his and removed the fabric. Inuyasha breifly grasped at the floor as a swift wave of panic. He didnt realize also that one of his clawed hands was tightly nitted with Kagome's. There was no wind tunnel. Though releived that Miroku's cursed windtunnel was no longer, Inuyasha also felt a jolt of jealousy and hatred for his brother. He jumped a little finding his hand grasping the miko's. He let go of the appendage and blushed, looking into the corner of the room.

"Didnt know that cold hearted asshole had it in him, to be with anyone I mean." He glanced back at Miroku, feeling the heat leave his cheeks. This whole conversation made Kagome very uneasy. The names...sounded so familiar...but there was no face she could put to them.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Kagome spoke up a little agrivated. "How do you know me?"

"In time Ka-" Miroku started.

"We cant keep it from her Miroku. We cant keep her past from her, it'll catch up eventually." Inuyasha protested.

Miroku took a moment to take the suggestion in, bitting his lip while stroking the beads of his rosary. He really didnt have to continue wearing it on his hand. The wind tunnel had closed up 2 years ago, it was safe to use his hand as an actual hand. But a sinking feeling crossed him every time he took it off. He shut his eyes tightly.

"I guess your right." He replied slowly. He looked over to Kagome, and she noticed a hint of pain in his glance. "Inuyasha knows better than I do...you met him first and all..."

And now, with her focus directed towards the inhuman hybrid, and for the first time since arriving in the fudal era, she felt calm. Something in his eyes made all her limbs relax. Something so soothing, it was udescribable.

He opened his mouth and started. "We met at the sacred tree. I smelled you, only it wasnt you, it was Kikyo." She stared at him confused. "Well, what I mean is, you smell like Kikyo." Another confused look. "Oh, wow..." He paused.

_How the hell am I going to do this..._

"Kikyo's a priestess, only now she's dead. The last time I was...with you...I killed her."

Kagome gasped. "Killed?! Are you a killer? Oh my god!" She started inching away from him, closer to Koga who was sitting on the other side of her.Koga felt happiness strike him for a fleeting moment, but quickly it shifted into disgust as Inuyasha swiftly grabbed her hand with a look on his face that could make the angels weep. He took Kagome's chin gentily and lifted her face parellel to his. Again, she gasped.

"I did it for you."

There was a long moment where no one talked. They just stared at the spectical that was laid before them. Sango was the first to speek up when she realized what exactly was happening. "Lets leave these two alone. C'mon, they need to talk and we dont need to listen."

"I am not leaving. I will not let this filthy mutt alone with Kagome. He'll probably scramble her brain more than it already is." Koga protested, but it didnt take alot of energy for Miroku and Sango to drag him out. The whole time he was mumbling some gibberish about killing a certain dirty puppy who was asking for it anyways. It only took seconds for the room to empty.

"I did it for you Kagome." He repeated.

She shook his hand violently off her. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?!" She pleaded to the stranger.

"On that night, Kikyo tried to kill you. I thought she did until the moment I saw your face again. I was so releived she didnt. Kagome, when we met, I thought you were her. 50 years before that, she binded me to the tree you just retrieved me from. I was completely dead for that whole time, my soul was wandering in places I couldnt even track. You saved me from that hell. You saved me and taught me to be lighter, to love and laugh. I woke up just a little while ago, the same way I had before the first time we met."

She stopped him, putting a single finger across his lips. As he talked, the words sped up, becoming hard to understand, but still understandable. "Please," she begged. "slow down. Why does Kikyo have anything to do with me? How could she possibly-" And was then cut off by Inuyasha's finger up to her soft lips. They sat there hushing eachother for a moment before pulling away quickly, embarrassed. He was the first to bring conversation back into the picture.

"Kikyo has everything to do with you. Your her reincarnation. 50 years ago, she binded me to that tree over the sacred jewel of four souls. She died with the jewel in her grasp, trying to follow after me." He said calmly

"So...she died...twice?" She asked. The whole story seemed to be some twisted fairy tale mothers tell their children to put them to sleep. Suddenly the phrase 'jewel of four souls meant something to her. The thought clicked in her brain faster than imaginable. Though unsure of herself, pulled a chain from underneith her shirt and reveiled the coveted jewel. "This?"

Inuyasha gazed at the jewel in wonder. How did she still possess the jewel after so long. How could she possibly still have it if she hadnt known its power? If it had no significance to her? He smiled warmly and replied, "Yes. Amazing you still have it after all this time."

"Tell me about what happened." She demanded.

"What?"

"The night I got amnesia." She stated. He gave her a puzzled look. "The night I lost my memory."

He sighed, knowing this was going to happen, but not wanting it to happen at all. He was unsure of what he should leave out. If he should leave anything out. Finaly he came to the conclusion.

"I will tell you, but I'm ganna tell you the whole thing. I dont want you to get upset or think I'm lying, because I could never lie to you Kagome." She nodded. "Ok. We were at the well...fooling around if you will. Hours before that I told you I loved you, and you said you loved me too. We...mated. And then we came to the sacred tree of ages to stare at the stars. But Kikyo came. She pinned me to the tree, and I had to watch you get attacked by that dreadful witch. She turned your arrow against you and shot you. Your head hit the side of the well so badly, I thought it killed you. She was trying to drag me to hell. Kikyo was undead, and she wanted me to follow her to the afterlife. With the last strength I had, I dug my nails into her flesh, sending her off to hell. The only thing that gave me the power to do that was seeing the person I love being hurt." He was blushing. Inuyasha turned feeling the sting of tears nagging at his eyes. He brushed them off on his sleeve inconspicuously, but Kagome turned him around too fast. She stared deeply into his eyes with a look of complete pain.

Kagome saw truth in that look, which frightened her the most. She jumped, drawing her hands off the hanyou as if recoiling from a searing hot stove top. _Oh god... he's telling the truth..._she thought her mind reeling. Inuyasha noticed the dysphoric look on Kagome's face. He could aslo recall the her eyes rolling back in there sockets. But she fell so fast, that remenicing later about it was rendered impossible. The only image crossing him mind at that moment was a flash of his lover's life threatening fall 3 years ago. He caught her just in time, wrapping his haori clad arms tightly around her. Kagome was limp and lifeless underneith his crushing grip. She had fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK...I'm ganna accept the fact that I cant continue this chapter and just start another one in the morning. I havent done an update in like...300 years and even though its short, I owe you guys a chapter regardless for being so utterly awesome with your reveiws. Seriously, everytime I get one, its like I'm walking on the beach with you guys, and your whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Err...I'm not a stalker...uhm...wow...this is akward.


	6. Forgotten foe

. Err...I'm not a stalker...uhm...wow...this is akward.

Anyways, I'm lookin for some sweet nothings people. Feedback, please oh please oh please. Thanks for being patient with me.

**CHAPTER 6**

New chapter, thanks so much for you reviews, they make me incredably happy, truley, honestly. Your patience is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I still dont own Inuyasha. Belongs to that lady who made it...begins with an R, her name I mean...Rumiko? Dunno, sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Excerts from Miroku's journal15 August

_Ironic, isnt it? Ironic that she returns to us almost exactly 3 years from when she left us? That she would come back not knowing where she is...after all the time we spent with her? I beleive Kagome used to call tragedies like this...'fucked up?' Yes, that sounds about right. What a fucked up situation._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared at the well from the sacred tree of ages. His eyes were fixated on it as if maybe it would move soon and do something outrageous in the process. Watching, waiting, for no apparent reason.

It had been 2 whole days since Kagome found unconciousness, and the statis of her state remained the same. Under different situations, he would be by her side to help her. But in this odd dillema, there wasnt much he could do for a girl that concidered him a stranger. He sighed in anguish, pondering upon the dreaded subject of what to do next.

In a strangled breath, he cried out, "Goddanmmit", rubbing his temples with taloned fingers. He groaned.

"She's awake." Miroku's voice echoed through the the forest. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

He jumped from the tree branch he was perched on, landing gracefully. Without haste, he sprinted through the forest such vigallence and speed, even the trees seemed to blur in his acute vision. Wind whistled through his ears along with the muffled mumbling of Miroku's calm, spiritual voice. This babble was inaudable to him, though he assumed whatever was being said was somewhat important and definatly relevant to Kagome's present state. He pushed on faster.

Seeing blue robes, Inuyasha halted in front of the perverse monk. "Is she ok?" The hanyou asked curiously.

Miroku stepped back startled. A slight breeze embraced him momentarily and he blinked. Inuyasha standing in front of him with wide eyes and all Miroku could see in those amber orbs were desperation. A deep sadness that could make anybody in a 10 mile radious frown in displeasure. Knowing this, he couldnt help but smile happily at the hanyou. Seeing him again was a blessing. Him and Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Excerts from Miroku's journal15 August

_Sango's nightmares have ceased to be, and I myself am releived that this has stopped. She no longer calls their names in her sleep so frequently. But when I gaze upon her face, resting on a cotton pillow, I see a deep uncertainty that could possibly be sadness. Its fucked up._

_Yet the other night, I was almost posotive I heard her utter the word, "Mistake." It chilled me to the bone and for the rest of the night, I could not be sundered to sleep. I was vexed, confused, and utterly frightened._

_Will things ever be the same?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The walk back to the village was somewhat quiet, very calm and surreal. Finaly Inuyasha broke the silence. "How is she?" He asked, his eyes never meeting Miroku's.

"She's a little disoriented, a little shy. But other than that, her personality seems the same. Please remember though, she is timid. We cant ask too much of her, if she remembers, she'll remember in her own time. If she does not seem to recall anything...we'll just have to give her new memories and hope she stays among us." Miroku stated sadly.

Inuyasha frowned. "Danmmit...this whole situation seems unfair."

"Fucked up." Miroku corrected. Inuyasha gave him a blank stare.

"Ask Kagome," Miroku shrugged.

Finally, they reached the village, but were ailed to realize the girls had dissapeared. Shippo was sitting by the garden with Kaede. Miroku and Inuyasha approached them.

"Where is she?" the upset hanyou demanded. Shippo flinched at the sound of his voice.

Kaede was the first to answer.

"She went walking with Sango. The young ladies left a short time ago, perhaps you could catch up?" She stated firlmy. It took no more than a couple seconds for the boys to start off towards the woods. Inuyasha tracked them with her scent, taking in as much as he could, unaware of what conflict lie ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango?" Kagome asked shyly. She liked the sound of Sango's name and the way it rolled off her tongue. It seemed friendly, kind and strong. Familiar.

The young demon slayer looked up at Kagome who was soaking across from her in the hot spring. She said she felt extreemly dirty and wished to bathe, so Sango had brought her here, like many other times in the past. "Yes Kagome?" she replied with sincerity. Her eyes were directly focused on Kagome's and the young miko had to look away for a second to regain composure.

"Umm..." she stuttered nervously, "I was just wondering...about everything. Maybe it would be more clear if you told me, you know?"

Sango's stare formed into a heart warming smile. "Of course, shoot." She replied happily at her best friend, finally feeling that connection again.

"Well, I really want to know first about Inuyasha...I mean, by the sound of it, maybe we had something in the past?" She asked, her cheeks turning a rosey shade of red. Sango almost giggled, but strangled that down before it came out. It would've been rude.

"This is what I know...you were with us for quite a long time before, and after a while, you started to develope...a crush, you could say, on Inuyasha. But even though he had affection towards you, he was determined to avenge Kikyo's death. Soon enough he came around though, and the day he did, that...thing happened. That thing that seperated us. No body can go through the well except you and Inuyasha, and he was, well, gone. We couldnt go see if you were alright...oh god, I'm sorry Kagome." Sango said distraught. It was a touchy subject in general. There was nothing that would change that.

"Oh, no!" Kagome cried out regretfully, "I didnt mean to upset you Sango! I didnt think-"

"No," the demon slayer interupted, "Its ok..its just I missed you so much, I cant believe your back. I just-"

She cut off and looked above Kagome.

"Letcherous monk!" Sango cried out, throwing her bomerang bone with such amazing strength. Kagome looked up, gazing into the amber eyes of a very shocked hanyou.

She screamed.

"Inuyasha, SIT!!" She yelled, closing her eyes tight. She heard a thud, a loud bang, and a painful groan. Opening her eyes, she witnessed Inuyasha laying face in the dirt. She ghasped, wondering what happened.

Inuyasha slowly rose his head in anger, glaring at Kagome with deadly persistance.

"Kagome, what the hell do you do that for?!" He yelled out. Kagome recoiled fearfully. Realizing she was bare, the priestess sunk low behind a rock.

Miroku ghasped out loud, hit with that word. Sit. How could she possibly know that command? Was it possible? Was she regaining her memory? His heart sunk. Sango had caught on too, but still realized the situation at hand. Before anything could be discussed, the ladies needed to put some clothes on. "You two." She stated firmly glaring at the boys in anger, "Leave."

As if reading something strange from that deadly glance, they backed away cautiously, eyeing the boomerang bone trembling in her right hand. Inuyasha spat dirt from his mouth, turning away from the girls. With his left hand, he dug his talons into Miroku's shirt and pulled the stary eyed monk away.

Once the boys had dispersed, Sango spun around with an awful look distorting her flawless features. Her breathes were short and irregular as she stared at the confused miko in disbeleif.

"Kagome..." She began, taken aback by the situation, "Why did you say sit?" She braced herself for the answer.

"I-I dunno..." The miko recoiled, not liking the question at all, "I honestly didnt mean to, I...I mean it just sorta...came out of my mouth..." She paused slightly concidering the repracusion. "Did...did I do that to Inuyasha...with si-" Sango stopped her, putting a single finger up to her lips. "That word?"

Sango's eyes softened, plagued by Kagome's childlike innocence. She opened her mouth, closed it, open, closed, trying to find the right words to comfort her and explain at the same time. Still somewhat shaken by the thought of her best friend starting the process of remembering, she took Kagome's hand and smiled. "Oh, Kagome, you used to say that when Inuyasha was being a jerk...I think your going to be ok Kagome." She said the smile widening in a giddy school girl way.

The young miko mustered up a shaky smile. "But how did I do that Sango?"

"You have control over him through the beads. I think you'll be ok..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke from sweet darkness to sweeter darkness. Conciousness.

The smell of _her_ lingered in the air like some forgotten dream. He pursed his lip curiously...sinister. The slumber was astonishingly long. He had been kind to his enemies. Lifted curses, given back what he had taken away. He even went so far as not destroying Inuyasha while he was pinned on the tree, sleeping restlessly, sweetly...miserably. Oh yes, how generous he was.

But the kindness ends here.

Opening his hand slowly, Naraku felt for Kagura's heartbeat, found it, and sqeezed tightly, feeling trickles of blood run down his forearm.

Kanna entered the room. "She has come back," she whispered audibly, "What are you to do next Naraku?"

"I'm retrieving Kagura. Kanna, prepare the remedy." He ordered, deep voice echoing roughly through the corridors. Kanna had knowelage of his plan the whole time. Kagura was free to do as she pleased, for if she knew of Naraku's slumber, she would have surely killed him where he layed.

Oh yes, the kindness was over. Today was happening...the day he had been waiting for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"augh!" Kagura gasped in pain, clutching her chest. The pain was swift and relentless, but when it ended, dread swept through her in vitious waves. She was on her hands and knees, panting redundantly. Sesshomaru bent down beside her, placing a rough hand on her back.

"What is the matter?" He asked monotonously, though a hint of concern was present. He picked her up with strong arms and held her tight.

Faintly, she whispered, "Na-Nara-ku...My...heart..." The wind witch said, barely audible. Sesshomaru's brow creased in anger. _He's back...I thought we had rid him of the earth..._

He growled softly if fear of his woman losing her life to that terrible halfbreed. That disgusting, wicked man. Kagura cried out in pain, clawing at her back hopelessly. Sesshomaru placed her down gently on her stomach, gingerly tugging off her kimono to reveal her flawless back. He stared in puzzlement, wondering what what hurting his bride. Kagura moaned, screamed, gasped, balling up her fists tightly. A terrible redness resembling a burn mark spread swiftly across her back. Sesshomaru growled louder.

Rin entered the room.

"Whats happening to Lady Kagura, Lord Sesshomaru?!" She asked startled. He looked back gazing into the young girls innocent eyes, not liking what he was seeing.

"Rin, leave." He commanded. Without hesitation, she backed away bolting down the corridor behind her. "Master Jaken!!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards Kagura's back again. His eyes widened helplessly as he stared at the burn mark on her back. A spider. _He's back...and he wants Kagura..._

He picked the young wind sorceress up into his strong arms, locking gazes with her own ruby red orbs. "I-I have to go." She said. Sesshomaru shook his head. "You and Rin are in danger. My life is in danger. I have to go." She said strongly.

"I'll come get you." he said knowing that her leaving was inevitable. "I'll come to save you."

She smiled. "Fair." Kagura's eyes closed and she slipped into unconsiousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome felt his rough hand slip into hers. She looked down, gazing at Inuyasha's taloned hand wrapped tightly around her. She smiled warmly at him.

_Maybe its a good idea if Inuyasha takes Kagome back to the well? Maybe we can uncover some forgotton memories..._

So far, she had been to distracted by the hanyou's stunning features to do any remembering.

"Inuyasha?" she said softly. He looked at her thoughtfully. "I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier today...I didnt know." She smiled again.

He stopped and looked at her as if she were crazy. "Are you kidding? I'm just glad your remembering stuff...even though I wish it wouldnt start with the sit commands." He said rubbing his neck.

She giggled, then stopped. He paused along with her, eyes wide with concern. She touched his beads gingerly, then lifted them off his neck with no struggle. Inuyasha gasped.

"Kagome!" he yelled in awe, "How did you...I mean...wow. If I knew you could do that, I would have asked a long time ago!" He said smiling. She put the beads around her neck.

"Tell me to sit. For earlier I mean, like payback, you know?" She said with honey sweet curiosity. He stared at her, baffled.

"I cant do that," he paused, then laughed. "Even though you've done it to me a million times, I could never tell you to si-" he stopped catching himself quickly before he could finish.

Kagome grinned. "See, I know you want to do it." She giggled. Inuyasha liked seeing her like this. Happy, care free...like before. His features softened and the young hanyou wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her into a hug. She froze, confused, then lifted her own arms around his neck. She liked this. Somewhere deep inside her, there was a longing for this she couldnt possibly understand. This was right. He pulled the subduction beads from her neck, pulling away, and put them back around his own neck.

"Maybe you should do the sitting." He said smiling, warm...

Kagome laughed. "I think I'm going to like all this reminicing. I cant wait to find out whats between us."

He locked gazes with her, startled by this last statement. Warmer. Pulling her chin up to his, he placed a single kiss on her forehead. Happiness flooded his interior and all of the sudden all was right with the world.

But not for long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter. Whew, how long did that take? Sorry for the delay guys, been going through a rough patch, havent really had much free time lately. What a twist, huh?! Like, BOOM!!! Naraku's back!! More suprises in store guys, I think you'll like the next chapter. Love all of you!!! Pretty reviews??

KHM


	7. Deal

**CHAPTER 7**

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. BUT I DO OWN THIS KICK ASS STORY. SO READ IT.

Another chapter guys! Cant wait for your reviews. So far, I've had no flames, just sweet nothings from you guys. If theres anything I can improve to make the story more enjoyable for the readers, I'd love to hear it. Or suggestions on the chapters to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome hummed sweetly to herself as she walked slowly through the woods. Crickets faintly chirrped lullabies in the backround, welcoming the rapidly approaching dusk. She had come by herself, reminicing of the fasinating changes that had replaced her dull city life. So much to wonder.

Kagome had accepted the fact that she somehow fit in to this time frame. After all, the people here seemed to know her well enough, not to mention that click in her brain that compelled her to be as close as possible to the strange half demon with adorable ears...But something about it all seemed so impossible. Just a week ago, she had been a Japanese school girl...now she was a Japanese school girl who could travel back and forth to the feudal era. How troublesome.

She stopped, gazing into the water of an unfamiliar river. She looked at her reflection for a moment, then kicked dirt into the water to scatter the image. The girl staring back at her looked so distant and strange, not her at all. Some girl with a secret life who wasnt going to help her put all the peices back to the puzzle. Kagome sighed.

"You seem a little distraught."

Kagome's eyes flitted up startled by the voice. Across the river, sitting on a large rock, was a man with long wavy raven hair. He wore a white pelt of some kind, though to Kagome the fur was unidentifiable. A concerned look crossed his features, not quite touching his eyes, which were a menacing crimson color. She shuddered thinking how intimidating they were...

She spoke in a fragile voice, unsure how she sould address the strange man staring at her. "A little, yes. Who are you to care?" She stated, eyes never leaving his peircing glance.

He gave a hearty laugh, closing his eyes for only a second. Kagome found herself relieved to feel his eyes leave her, then felt her caution intensify when they graced her once more.

"Kagome, have you forgotten me already? I havent seen you in ages, and your reaction is so unwelcoming? I must say, I'm very hurt."

She didnt like how he said her name so casually.

"I dont remember you, because I dont remember anything. Whats your name?" She asked truely intregued by his response. Somehow, when she heard a name, she would react via emotion to it. Like a sixth sence.

"My name is Naraku." He said, a crooked grin crossing his features. "And I've come bearing a proposition. A deal if you will."

Kagome felt unsafe around this creature.

"Your not human."

"You catch on quick." He smiled, amused.

"And your not good either."

"Very quick."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Will you hear me out? My deal? I think you may be interested."

"No." She said quickly and then turned to leave.

"I can give you back your memories."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and glanced back at the creature, who was now grinning madly at her.

"Now your listening?" He asked, an eyebrow lifting slightly higher than the other.

"Speak." She commanded.

"Ah, well, I have an ancient antidote that will revive your memories laying dormant in the back of your mind. Its quite simple, though, it might hurt quite some bit. Its endurable though, I swear." He said putting his hand on his heart.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lower lip. "I'm intregued," she said in a low voice, "What exactly is the price? I presume its something of important value, like my soul or something." The words coming out of her mouth were increadably strong, probably due to the resentment she gained for this shiesty creature. But they didnt exactly feel like her words...they felt like someone else was talking for her. She shuddered.

He stared at her for a long moment, then jumped to her side of the river in an elegant leap. She gasped startled, as She gazed at Naraku now standing a foot away from her. Kagome's skin crawled.

"You _are_ perceptive."

"I'm not making any deals with the devil."

"I didnt ask you to. I want the jewel. The Jewel of Four Souls. Is that fair enough?"

Kagome bit her lip harder. The comprimise seemed fair, but something inside told her not to. To just run far away, yell for Inuyasha, scream and cry and beg while running, bolting, as fast as possible. But Kagome just sighed, knowing if she tried to escape now, she wouldnt make it as far as the forest behind her before he came and killed her.

"And what if I said no?" She asked cunningly, though her voice succumed a little shakiness.

"You know what I'd do."

"Tell me."

"I would chase you down. I believe the rest is unnecissary for me to explain?"

Kagome shuddered, her eyes narrowing at the very thought. Where was Inuyasha?

"Fine. It looks like I dont have a choice. Either way, you get the jewel. I dont want it anyways." She said passively, though the whole time she was begging God to summon Inuyasha.

He moved a step forward, now an inch from her face. She could feel his hot breath on her face, she winced. Slowly, as if not to upset the creature in front of her, she unclipped the necklace that hung lazily under her collar and held it, palm closed tightly around the jewel. A wasted effort, she knew he could take it at any time if he wanted to.

"Why are you making this deal with me? If you could have just taken it from me...why would you offer me any help? In regaining my memories, I mean."

He laughed.

"Because things are sure to get interesting once you've regained it. Things you couldnt possibly imagine." He held out a small vial filled with a pink liquid, then put it in her hand. Kagome almost jerked away when she felt his skin brush up against hers.

"Enjoy." Naraku snickered, taking the milky purple jewel from her left hand. He left in a flash, unable to be seen by the human eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's eyelids flickered open quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. A faint smell lingered in the hut, muffled by a mask of cooking fish and rice. The skin rippled under his muscles.

"N-no!" He gasped. "Naraku, he's...dead..." Then his eyes grew wide as he came to a realization. _Kagome..._

He left before anyone could ask what he was babbling about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked through the forest, wondering if it was such a good idea to drink the bottle she had accepted. Naraku did seem like a person she would never trust...but what was compelling her to drink the vial? Curiosity, or a true feeling to regain all the memories she had lost. Either way, the little glass of forign liquid seemed to get heavier in her hand as she walked.

Sighing, Kagome poped off the cap, stared at the concoction for another few moments, then downed the liquid in one sip. It tasted wretched. Like some unimaginable poison. Her gag reflexes reacted, forcing her to dry heave a few times. She fell to her knees, holding herself up with one hand as the other clutched her chest.

_Ugh, _she thought, eyes closed tight, _What's happening...to me?_ Kagome moaned, collapsing to the ground. The world started to spin, making her vision so blurry that objects were getting harder to decifer. Something wasnt right, and soon, she began to regret ever taking that late night walk, talking to that odd creature...ever coming to this strange place. Nothing was right.

_Kagome..._

Inuyasha's voice was echoing through her head. Was she dying?

_Kagome...wake up...KAGOME!..._

"What?" She slurred, starting to lose consiousness. Her tongue felt extreemly heavy and velvety, like it was made of lead.

"Kagome! Whats wrong? What did he do to you Kagome?"

Her eyes flickered open. Two golden orbs bared into her, godly, bright as the sun. She recognized them immediatly.

"Inuyasha..." She slurred, drunk with exhaustion, "I remember...loving you..."

Kagome slipped into a deep excrutiating slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for this time! This story might be longer than I expected...I'm looking at maybe 20 some chapters, hope you guys dont mind. Hopefully I'll get alot of hits for it. I dont think it'll be that popular, its my first fanfic and all. But I'm getting more for this one than my other two, so I guess its going good. My personal favorite so far is FireVsWaterFatesFusion. I'll probably give more attention to that one than the other two. Luv U guys!! Reviews Pleeeeeze!!!


End file.
